nsfrencoversefandomcom-20200214-history
PROMEK
"Memes are no substitute for firepower – that one of Mecharussia's soldiers singlehandedly walked through an army of pretenders attests this simple fact! Enlist with the PROMEK today, and help your compatriots realise the future our great nation deserves!" ~ text on a propaganda poster distributed by PROMEK during the Singaporean Civil War. Overview The Organisation for the Installation of Mechanocracy in Singapore, commonly referred to as PROMEK (from the Indonesian "pro-mekanokrasi"), is an Alternative Canon militia founded in the People's Technocratic Federation of Singapore, a client state of the Syncretic Combine. Its goal is to promote the classical variant of the Mechanocratic Ideology, capitalising on the massive popularity of the Mechanocracy of Russia amongst its population prior to the outbreak of the Singaporean Civil War in mid-2151. The movement itself was re-founded as an armed force upon the war's inception, its headquarters being located at Balikpapan in east Kalimantan, on the Indonesian island of Borneo. As the civil war began to heat up, PROMEK began receiving massive amounts of aid and direct military assistance from the Russians, who were hoping to use exotic Singaporean technology to strengthen their own nation and expand their territory into the interdimensional domain. Singapore was to have become the first Mecharussian colony outside of the Home Dimension, governed by PROMEK's leadership. However, despite enormous gains in the war that led to PROMEK successfully seizing the capital of New Singapore, the Mecharussians negotiated a smooth transfer of government to a pan-factional coalition alongside the Synkom's central authority, seeing a total takeover as unsustainable in its current state and satisfied with its massive gains, both technology and prestige-wise, from the war. This led to a split amongst PROMEK's leadership: some, like Tengger Deming, viewed this as a betrayal and became deeply disillusioned with the Mechanocratic Ideology, Deming in particular joining with Kristijan Zivkovic in forming the Svoboda Gvardiya (Liberty Guard) and later the Singaporean Federative Republic of Vodorazdel and Primorsky. This fifth column, established in Amurgrad – whose Organic Ghetto was host to a refugee camp containing Singaporeans displaced by the civil war – with extensive material support from the Synkom (which had its own plans to absorb Russia into the Combine), would go on to instigate the Amurgrad Insurgency and then form the backbone of the Sixteen July Pact. Others, such as Cahaya Khan, would remain sympathetic to Russia under the PROMEK banner after taking root in the Khabarovsk Krai post-insurgency. PROMEK was among many entities in the socialist world that answered the call of Mobilisation Order #47 in late 2152, providing material support to the [[Flight of the Polunochnaya|Flight of the Polunochnaya]] as a show of solidarity. Among this support was a group sent to accompany the band of Rick Fogarty, one of the Sakhalin ork colony's leaders and old friend of Elena Trotskaya, aboard the [[MSS Polunochnaya|MSS Polunochnaya]]. Later on, Khan would take PROMEK into the Mechanocratic International, and the organisation battled the combined forces of the Tandi-Nama Accord alongside the UDAP and MAF in the eastern theatre of World War IV. Category:Non-governmental organisations Category:Alternative Canon